Cross-reference is made to U.S. patent Application Ser. No. 679,335, filed Apr. 22, 1976, by Robert Charles Paulin and Ronald Joseph Billings, U.S. patent Application Ser. No. 679,338, filed Apr. 22, 1976, by Ronald Paul Glanz, U.S. patent Application Ser. No. 679,337, filed Apr. 22, 1976, by John Leonard Carberry, and U.S. patent Application Ser. No. 679,098, filed Apr. 22, 1976, by Henry Howard George and Ronald Joseph Billings, said applications being commonly assigned to the assignee of this application. As disclosed in said applications, structural connectors made from arcuate elbows have particular utility to interconnect structural members in a trusswork, as in an offshore drilling platform.